


little bit of hope

by CRIMSONBRUXA



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen, katniss/finnick brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRIMSONBRUXA/pseuds/CRIMSONBRUXA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finnick studied his reflection in the mirror he had been allowed to use specifically for the occasion, as there was usually little need for vanity in District 13. It seemed to her as if he was seeing himself for the first time. Perhaps he was. She certainly felt that way.</p><p>Originally posted under the same name on ff.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little bit of hope

Finnick studied his reflection in the mirror he had been allowed to use specifically for the occasion, as there was usually little need for vanity in District 13. It seemed to her as if he was seeing himself for the first time. Perhaps he was. She certainly felt that way.

She stepped through the open doorway and entered the room, though she didn't quite know what to do or say. She stood behind him, still and silent. Turning so that they were standing face to face, he shifted his attention to her. The hardness in his eyes she had come to recognize had softened into something different, something new. Not quite the Finnick she thought she had figured out when they'd first met what seemed like a lifetime ago; not quite so wickedly charming or devious. A new Finnick. Older and younger at the same time.

He smoothed his hands over the front of the crisp white dress shirt he was wearing. He looked handsome, naturally (when has he not?), but something felt off. Katniss could swear she saw his hands shaking.

He must have picked up on her vibe. "I know," he smiled and then added with a wink, "I look almost as good in a suit as I do out of one."

Katniss rolled her eyes but smiled in spite of herself. She felt a slight tug at her heart.

He glanced again at his reflection and ran his fingers through the bright copper mess on his head that the stylists would surely have an aneurysm over.

"Wait. Is Finnick Odair nervous?" Katniss teased, folding her arms across her chest.

He grinned again. "Kind of. And excited. Mostly excited, I think. You know?"

She did not know, not really, but she understood. The last thing any of them in 13 could hope for themselves was a happy ending. And here you had Finnick and Annie: the closest thing to a fairytale that they would ever know.

Katniss watched as Finnick adjusted the strip of fabric around his neck. For a moment, she imagined Peeta in his place and herself in Annie's. It was a life she still didn't quite know whether she wanted or not, but she knew well enough that it was one that would probably never happen for her now.

But what Finnick had was both courage and heart. Even with all of his faults, she could not deny this. Finnick was as fearless and strong as he was cautious and vulnerable. Older and younger at the same time.

He was a man with nothing left to lose but this, the most important thing.

"I'm really happy for you. For both of you," she spoke, feeling that familiar pang of envy she always seemed to get when it came to Finnick and Annie.

"Thank you, Katniss." She'd never heard him sound quite so honest and full of hope before. She liked it. "I'm really happy too. Really, really happy."

"It shows," she smiled.

And then, all of a sudden, his body crashed into hers, his arms wrapped affectionately around her thin frame. She returned the embrace and thought about how she hadn't been held this way, so sincerely and so innocently, since Cinna.

As they pulled apart, she took the sight of him in again. "As much as I hate to swallow my pride and admit this," she told him, "you do look really good in a suit, Odair. You clean up well."

He smiled and a quiet sort of blush colored his face, even though she was sure this was something he'd probably heard a thousand times before. A million, probably.

"Ah well, you know. Don't want to disappoint the fans," he played it off coolly.

"Oh, you won't. Neither of you will. Wait 'til you see Annie," she said with a purposely forced wink and followed with a genuine smile. "I'll go now, so the stylists have time to work with whatever disaster is happening on your head right now," she said, turning on her heel towards the door.

"Katniss!" he called out after her. She stopped and turned her head to look at him, waiting for him to speak. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I'm glad I got to know you."

She nodded her head as if to say "me too" and continued on back to the crowd that was waiting for the ceremony to begin.


End file.
